


On the Way

by WonhosTT



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car rides, Drabble, Fluff, Hyungwon sleepy thoughts, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhosTT/pseuds/WonhosTT
Summary: Sleepy Chae Hyungwon's 4am thoughts...





	On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm just used to these little things coming to me at 12:48am... Un-beta'd and not proof-read either. Kind of a continuation of "Home" I guess? It's in the same AU which is basically MX cannon lol

Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit pat. The light rain of early Spring painted itself against the windows or the van. Street lights strobe by as Hyungwon breathes in deeply. He reaches for the button to open the window, but stops and retracts his hand thinking of the still chilled air of this 4am Morning. He looks to his left, 3 heads lolling to the sway of the van over the early morning Seoul roads. Shownu's voice floats through the space from the front of the Van, his conversation with the manager muted.

Hyungwon's eyes meet Wonho's in the reflection of the left hand side window. He blinks slowly and the corners of his lips quirk up in a short smile. Wonho's nose scrunches at the action. Hyungwon let's out a silent laugh and motions towards the headphones around Wonho's neck. Wonho tilts his head confusedly but hands them over to Hyungwon nonetheless. Hyungwon hears the instrumental of From Zero and his heart melts straight from his chest to his toes. He pulls the headphones out of his ears and hands them back to Wonho, a little tremor in his fingers. Wonho tugs at Hyungwon's pinky before leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes for the rest of the ride.

Hyungwon's mind drifts to the raindrops outside and to the streets of Paris. His thoughts linger through the streets in which they walked, his skin feels the touch of Wonho's hand on his neck in memory. His heart becomes a little heavier in his chest.

Hyungwon's mind begins to question when he started feeling like the line between, the fanservice he was used to creating with Wonho , and the skinship he let happen between them in their own private space began, to blur. He traced the raindrops running down the van window, each one he related to a memory of Wonho and him in their own space of wonder. Each drop equating to a touch Hyungwon received that felt more than just, friendship.

The streetlights created bright paths of light, then shadow, cycling over and over again like the days that went by. Hyungwon's thoughts drifted once again to Wonho's smile when he gave in to Wonho's need for affection and reassurance. Hyungwon smiled at the expanding feeling of his chest when Wonho would smile at him from across the stage after a well done show, or stand near him backstage of a concert reciting affirmations of greatness for Monsta X and their fans.

The sun's light began to peak above the horizon as the dashboard clock read 5:30am and the van rambled to a stop outside the broadcasting station. Hyungwon shook his legs momentarily, stretching them over to Wonho's side of the van to nudge him awake. Wonho's arms twitched before his hands swatted at Hyungwon's boots. Wonho's eyes opened sleepily and his gaze shifted to Hyungwon. Hyungwon smiled softly and tugged on Wonho's hair. He was glad to be done with the ride and to spend more time with the members doing the things they loved. He was glad to be able to look across the stage, and see the face of someone that made his heart ache and melt all the same. He was glad to feel alive in that moment, and every moment after with Wonho.


End file.
